BioTron.Tyrannitus
Back to Heroes BioTron.Tyrannitus Enslaved by the Zerg as a young child, BioTron was engineered to be intellectually intact as an Aberration, but bound by emotional attachment to his parent Overmind. By keeping the Infected Civilians mentally intact, BioTron is capable of leading the pack in battle, and enacting strategic maneuvers that would have otherwise been impossible for the mindless Swarm. BioTron is closely followed by hordes of Infected, who tunnel deep under the ground. These Infected rise to the surface at his command and are bound to BioTron through chemical loyalty. Ab Playing as BioTron.Tyrannitus As BioTron, you mainly will want to solo middle. He is a very strong laner that can easily defend middle towers even if you are losing the lane to drake or erekul. As soon as you hit level 6 you will want to gank top or bottom, whichever lane is losing. To gank with BioTron you will want to claymore behind your target, throw putrify then use civilian takedown to cause additional damage, spawn more civilians and knockback your target farther from their tower. If you choose to sidelane with BioTron (many believe he is useless sidelane) you will have to be cautious. You will not have item or level advantage over your opponents, which causes your ganking and ultimate to be very ineffective. Until you farm up and can get a carapace you will need to pick off squishy heros or heros that are low on health. Biotron is a very easy hero to build. He does not have a complex item build or order. Start off buying a STRENGTH beacon for stronger minions and damage scaling early in the game. Farm until you can safely buy a CHRONO ELIXIR and after your CHRONO ELIXIR save for a CARAPACE. After your CHRONO ELIXIR and CARAPACE you should then invest in TIMEWALKER GREAVES for you boots. I then farm for a SUNFLARE GUN for additional timescale and 300(20% of highest stat) active damage. Timescale is very important on Biotron. It allows him to spam his skills constantly, which keeps his minions on the field and with more minions the more damage your ultimate will do to a targeted player. ---- Hero based on Strength and TimeScale. He is a Tank Fighter with great capability to initiate a fight in middle of the enemy crowd team. His ultimte can mostly disable if not killing most of heros individually. Playing against BioTron.Tyrannitus If you feel that an enemy player is going to choose Biotron then you have many options. 1. Choose Erekul or Mandrake as your hero. These are Biotron's 2 hardest counters. 2. Always have a smokescreen with you. If Biotron solos middle then most chances he will not have a chrono elixir by the time he hits level 6. Also many Biotron's will run after they throw their ultimate thinking they will get the kill. 3. TEAMWORK. I cannont stress enough about how teamwork can help so many players. SOTIS is a team game don't play as if you are the only player. Other soft counters for Biotron is nearly every hero seeing as many of them have AOE, Blink, Invis or burrow. Soft Counters: Micro.Gravitus Lord.Zhyrkan Garamond.Springsprocket Subterrain.Unix Tiberius.Rancor Vagabond.Darpa Geminus.Boros Biotron.Tyrannitus System.Cyprus Chuck.Tbone Etc. Also Primal Gutter and Superheated Mantle can increase your survivability versus Biotron greatly. Premium Guide Currently not available. Category:Heroes Category:Strength Heroes Category:Tank Category:Support Category:Chaotic Category:Evil